


Stargazing

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia have some fun underneath the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One of Teen Wolf Femslash Week on Tumblr.

Allison peered into the telescope. “Okay, so explain to me what I’m looking at” she said.

Lydia sighed. “It’s Andromeda” she said.

Allison gave the banshee a blank look.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “The closest galaxy to the Milky Way?” she said. “Honestly, Allison, were you paying attention at all in class yesterday?”

“Not really” said the brunette, sitting down next Lydia on the blanket they’d spread out on the Martins’ lawn. “Mostly I was thinking about how hot you looked in that skirt—and how much I wanted to take it off of you.”

Lydia laughed. Then she said “You know, it’s pretty warm out tonight and my mom shouldn’t be home for at least another hour.”

Allison chuckled and pulled off her shirt. She then helped Lydia out of her own top, before reaching around to unhook the redhead’s bra.

Lydia reached behind Allison to unhook her girlfriend’s bra. She untied Allison’s boots and pulled them off, before unzipping and pulling down her Allison’s jeans. She slid a hand in Allison’s underwear and began to rub the other girl’s clit.

Allison let out a gentle moan. Then she went to work taking off Lydia’s heels and skirt. When Lydia was down to her underwear, Allison’s mimicked Lydia’s actions, reaching inside the redhead’s underwear to rub her clit.

When both girls were wet, Lydia removed Allison’s underwear, before doing the same to her own. She lay Allison back down on the blanket and carefully lowered herself over Allison’s face. Then, she buried her face between Allison’s legs.

Allison came first; she usually did. Lydia followed a few minutes later, screaming her lungs out.

Later, after they had put their clothes back on, as Allison lay curled in Lydia’s arms, the hunter said “That was fun.”

And Lydia just laughed.


End file.
